


Mike x Fox Part 1

by TheCakeKing



Series: Mike x Fox Trilogy [1]
Category: f/m - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCakeKing/pseuds/TheCakeKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of these lovable characters in their own sense are newly married and have yet to "Go all the way" yet up until now when both of their urges and desires will be fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike x Fox Part 1

Fooling around:

(Hello ladies and gentlemen, it's yours truly Mike back with another Fan Fiction obviously smut but you get the idea. My apologies for taking so long to write another one but  
personal issues have been entangling my life, any ways! I bring you this wonderful enticing tale, I hope you enjoy and have a fantabulous day.)

The sun glared down upon the earth with a scorching blaze like the world has never seen before, for most people they would be outside trying to cool off or even going for a swim but not for these two lovable characters Mike and Fox whom somehow can resist the heat which is why they are both inside together like always because they were like that.

You could never break them apart or even get one alone for a second, these two were inseparable and madly in love which was obvious to everyone else in the group. Any who, inside Mike's house lay two lovers curled up in blankets and to each other with Mike holding Fox in his arms and hugging her tightly in what seemed to be a vice like grip which Fox didn't mind. The couple have been dating for a few years now which bothered them both because neither one of them had the courage to take the relationship to the next level, or that's what we're meant to believe. 

Fox is laying next to Mike with a hand on his chest slowly rubbing to make him comfortable because he was squeamish around cute girls and to reassure him that everything will be OK. Mike was finding it difficult to be comfortable so he softly blushes that Fox notices almost instantaneously "Someone's a little embarrassed" "Y-Y-You know I find it d-difficult to talk ar-around you" "I know Mikey which is why we're only laying here and not doing anything else" Fox winks at Mike (Mikey is Fox's nickname for him and hers alone). 

Mike blushes immensely at Fox's words and couldn't help but gulp as well, Fox gives Mike a kiss on his right red cheek which just makes him blush even more "Oh come on Mikey.. you're not always this shy" "I-I know but it's um... your outfit" Mike gestures at what she's wearing which is a crop top and American hot pants with a lace up bra and panties that she wore intentionally to get Mike like this.

She always wore clothes like these but not ones that show off so much skin usually.. only around Mike she would especially after the first year of dating but Mike just thought that she really liked wearing these clothes and nothing more to it. Fox gently puts her left leg over Mike's and brushes her head against his neck and Mike blushes a scarlet red "F-Foxy!" she giggles in response and Mike tries to relax but with Fox right next to him it seems difficult.

Fox slowly moves her head next to his and starts giving him slow teasing kisses on his cheek then brushes her lips over his to get his attention, "F-F-Foxy! W-What are you d-doing?" "You'll see, Mikey" her words slightly scare Mike but he feels really relaxed in this heat. Fox's right hand slowly glides down Mike's shirt covered chest down to the top of his jeans ever so slowly and teasingly that earns her a grunt from Mike.

She giggles and slowly brushes herself against Mike and he gulps in response "You liking this yet, Mikey" She says seductively "K-Kinda" shyly as always "You're gonna like this even more than, Mikey" Mike gulps and is wondering what she'll do. Fox slowly slides her right hand into Mike's jeans and feels something already hard in his boxers. "Mikey.. so excited already, is this what you were hiding?" "Y-Y-Y-Yeah" he blushes madly and groans slightly.

Mike shifts his body to give Fox better access to him and somehow Mike has stopped being shy, he must like having his pet touched. Fox gives gently strokes over his clothed member and spitting out remarks like "Such a well trained boy.. knows exactly when to behave" and "Already so large, big boy" Mike just groans softly in response and moves his clothed member against her soft and gently hand.

"F-F-Foxy.. w-we shouldn't" "And why not, Mikey?" Mike can't think of a reason to protest which makes her grin and get slightly rougher against his member, Fox says seductively "How bout' I touch it?" "S-Sure" Fox glides her hand slowly into his boxers and grips his member holding it giving a few gentle strokes to please Mike. Right now Mike is in heaven having his desires fulfilled by the woman of his life and they both knew what they should do but Mike was too shy to go all the way right now.

Fox now has a tight grip on his member that drives Mike crazy and she knows it does from past experiences, she knows what turns Mike on and harshly squeezes his member and then strokes it gingerly. Mike groans louder than before and bucks his hips at the feeling "You like that, Mikey?" he keeps groaning in response "That's what I thought, Mikey". 

Mike is gritting his teeth and holding onto the bed sheets to restrain himself as Fox keeps squeezing harshly then stroking which almost sends him over the edge at one point "F-Fox... I'm really close" "Oh really?" she suddenly starts stroking roughly and with intense speed "Go ahead, Mikey.. cum for me" Mike without hesitation groans one last time in what seems to be the sound of Fox's name "F-F-FOXXXXYYYY!!!" Mike came and Fox instantly releases her grip on his member and giggles "My, My, Mikey.. I got you so close already" "W-W-Well it's not everyday your girlfriend gives you a handjob" "Fair enough, Mikey.." Mike swiftly stuffs his shockingly still hard member back into his boxers without hesitation.

Both lovers throw any clothes which they have on so they can sleep because sleeping naked was how they were most comfortable.

Both lovers lay there desperately wanting more but I suppose they will have to wait.

Heat:

The next day Mike and Fox are still laying on the bed but fast asleep and for some reason they were both shivering until their bedroom door was flung open by none other than Grace who started flailing about and yelling "DEEEERRRRRRPPPP!!!" Mike and Fox instantly wake up and cover themselves in the blankets "What the hell, Grace?" Mike asks "Just derping around, Mike.. jeez. You really need to put a leash on this one, Fox" "Maybe I already have, Grace" Fox winks at her that makes Mike blush and playfully tap her right hand.

Grace looks suspiciously at both of them "What happened in here?" "Um.. nothing" Mike replies but Fox says "Lets just say I tended to his pet last night" Grace's eyes widen "Y-You didn't, did you?" "No! I calmed some urges" Grace giggles and then screams "DEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" and runs out into nowhere. Mike and Fox and both really confused at Grace but just sigh and laugh it off. After that Mike just lays there too shy to get out but Fox on the other hand pretty much has no conscience so she lifts herself out of the bed and swiftly goes to get dressed.

As soon as Fox gets out of the bed Mike's eyes can't help but glue to her, then Fox says "Stare all you want, Mikey" Mike suddenly blushes and tries to divert his gaze but the attempt is futile so he keeps his eyes on her. Fox is now dressed in what she was wearing the night previously that sparked Mike's mind.

Whilst Fox was getting dressed, Mike took the time to almost instantly at least put his boxers on along with his shirt. Fox then turns around after being fully clothed and returns to the bed, then Mike musters the courage to lift himself out of the bed which draws Fox's gaze to his boxers that has an apparent bulge from Mike's previous night then Fox says seductively "Still excited, are we? You want me to take care of that for you, Mikey?" "N-No, that's really not convenient" "Aww, I guess you're missing out on what I could give you" She gives Mike the most seductive stare that he just blushes at then manages to get dressed and slowly walk out the room "I've got to go, Foxy but I'll see you later, OK?" "Okie, Mikey" He quickly gets out the room and almost sprints downstairs and sighs to calm down.

Mike breathes rapidly and says "W-W-What.. has.. gotten.. into her" That question lingered in Mike's mind for a few moments before getting distracted with random elephant balloons (Mike has a weird mind, OK? Deal with it) After a few moments regaining his breath he then decides to take a stroll outside to clear his head whereas Fox is just curled up in the blankets upstairs giggling to herself.

The front door opens slowly and Mike doesn't question it so he walks anxiously outside and takes a deep breath inhaling the fresh air that he so missed, Mike was suddenly struck with a dire heat that had no effect on him so he chuckled to himself then started taking a relaxing walk along a what seemed to be a silver engraved pathway which made him smile faintly.

Meanwhile back at the house, Fox is still curled up in the blankets but it appears to be that she is taking what seems to be a nap. Suddenly Fox's mind starts drifting off and then fantasizes about the day him and her actually go all the way, then Fox begins to move her right hand from her chest slowly downwards until she reaches her hot pants when she decides if she should do it or not. Her mind is completely taken over with the fantasy and she quickly dips her right hand into her hot pants then relentlessly tore off her black lace panties.

Fox is quite new to doing this but that doesn't stop her from gently rubbing circles around her womanhood that she involuntarily moans from, her thoughts entice her to do more but she wants to take it slowly. Soon after a few minutes of rubbing circles she really wants more which makes her slightly insert her longest digit and shyly move around with inside of herself. Fox is moaning rather loudly both from her thoughts and self pleasuring.

Mike is finally relaxed and calmed down and starts to head home still thinking of random elephant balloons for still no apparent reason which makes him question himself but he gets distracted again so he can concentrate on where he is walking along that silver engraved pathway until he reaches the front door which is still open and Mike says "Did I leave that open or did it just open again?" He sighs and notices the intense warmth emitting from the bedroom upstairs.

He swiftly closes the door with a loud bang that Fox hears but doesn't care and now has her longest digit deep within her massaging herself and moaning things like "Oh god, Mike fuck me harder" and loud versions of Mike's name which Mike can hear slightly but can't make out the words. He then gets suspicious and decides to nervously walk upstairs to where the slurred words to him are coming from.

The words start to make slightly more sense until he's right outside the bedroom door, that's when he can hear everything that's being said. Accidentally Mike sneezes which Fox clearly hears and slows down her massaging to say "Whoever that is better show themselves NOW!" Mike really doesn't want to get on the wrong side of her so he very carefully opens to door shyly and his eyes widen at the sight.

Both are there staring at each other one with a confused look (Mike) and the other with a seductive look (Fox). "So, Mikey.. are you just gonna stand there and watch me or are you gonna do it for me?" Before he could answer Fox starts moaning again when she massages roughly inside herself that she knows turns Mike on and is clear the way he starts gritting his teeth. "P-Please Mike. I. Need. This" She says inbetween moans.

Mike is in no position to say "No" or "Some other time" and just watch so he shyly walks over to the bed and lightly sits on it blushing madly at her words.

He wonders what he should do to help her but all train of thought is lost when blood rushes from Mike's brain to his manhood. "W-What do I.. do?" Fox stops massaging herself and takes her hand away from her womanhood "Well first you just sit back and relax" Mike does as she asks and lays down on the bed, after he does that Fox instantly pounces on him and viciously attacks his lips with hers whilst grabbing every inch of his body and grinding against it.

Fox quickly breaks the kiss and without hesitation tears Mike's shirt in half then starts to undo his belt buckle relentlessly and finally she succeeds and pulls his jeans off him leaving only his boxers with a bigger bulge than what she saw this earlier this morning that makes her bite her bottom lip but she will not back down from this challenge.

Before Mike could protest to what he thought she was going to do which was another handjob or maybe a blowjob she starts undressing really quickly, first her crop top and lace up bra were pretty much instantly removed but she never took off her hot pants and started to grind their both clothed sexes together that both of them moan at.

Getting what they want:

They both grind against each other just to hear the noises they make getting them even more worked up than before.  
Fox starts teasingly dragging her tongue along Mike's clothed manhood and even giving it kisses that drives Mike towards insanity. "A-A-Are you j-just here to te-tease?" "Don't worry, Mikey.. only a little" He gulps anxiously and involuntarily moans when she grips his clothed member and softly giving it teasing strokes through his boxers. Mike can only moan loudly at the friction between them.

Suddenly Fox feels a throbbing heat inside her emitting from her womanhood that desperately craves Mike's manhood. She stops teasing his manhood which Mike whimpers at "What comes next you're gonna like even better, Mikey" Before Mike could speak he watches her tear the hot pants in half to reveal herself fully naked that makes Mike's manhood stand straight upwards.

Mike desperately tries to get out of his boxers but his stiff manhood makes it too difficult and with Fox directly on top of him, she watches him struggle and she giggles at. Then finally taking mercy on him she drags down his boxers then marvels at the size of his manhood "Jeez Mikey, where was this all the times we were making out?" "Um.. m-most of the time you were grinding on it..." Fox giggles softly then turns her attention to his member but instead of rubbing it or even licking it, Fox decides to press her breasts against it and rub it that way.

Surprised at her response to him, he moans louder than before as she presses her breasts against his stiff member working it up and down quickly almost like she's milking Mike for his seed. Mike is breathing very rapidly and his member is pulsing at the contact it will finally receive.

Fox removes her breasts from his member and then strokes it once to feel the pulsing "My, Mikey.. already so worked up. Do you know what comes next?" Mike gulps and replies "H-How about you s-show me?" Fox smiles then moves slightly downwards until her womanhood is grinding against the length of his manhood earning moans from both of them.

"P-P-Please, Foxy.. " "Please what, Mikey?" He blushes and tries to speak but instead he grinds his manhood against her womanhood as they both moan. "So this is what you want, Mikey?" Fox positions herself over his manhood and giggles, Mike replies by nudging her womanhood with his manhood. Fox decides to stop teasing and grip his manhood then forcing in the tip into her womanhood.

Fox and Mike both moan at the sudden feeling, something warm, wet and tight against stiff, hard and cold. Both wanting to feel more but Fox keeps the tip in for a while adjusting to it's size "M-Mikey it feels so-" Fox is cut off and moans at the top of her voice when she accidentally sinks down onto the length of his manhood. 

Neither one of them want this to stop the friction being created with both their sexes joined together, Fox is biting her bottom lip as hard as she can but keeps moaning frequently at the feeling and Mike right now had his eyes rolling into the back of his head from pure pleasure. Fox decides to make the first move by sinking purposely down engulfing the entirety of his manhood and they both almost scream in pain but instead moan in pleasure.

Mike is holding both sides of Fox's waist with his hands to give her more leverage over him then says "F-F-Foxy.. m-maybe we-we should-" Mike is cut off when Fox starts bouncing forcing his manhood in and out of her and they both moan loudly but Fox replies "No. Mikey. We. Are. Doing. This. Now" Mike grits his teeth and desperately holds back moans but Fox wants to hear them so she bounces faster holding onto Mike's chest with both hands.

At this point they both are moaning at the top of their voices almost screaming each others names as Mike starts to thrust upwards to meet her bounces. Soon Mike is oh so very close to finishing inside her "Fox.. I'm so close" as he says that Fox bounces faster and with more force onto Mike's manhood that is pulsing rapidly inside of her. Mike wonders if he should pull out which he attempts but is forced back inside from Fox "No.. Mike.. I want.. you... to fill me" then shortly afterwards "Fuck me... like... this and.. cum inside me".

Swiftly after her words are said Mike's manhood literally can't hold back and with one final deep thrust it explodes inside of Fox with one last slurred version of her name, and Fox moans Mike's name one last time before both are panting and gasping for air.

Fox is now laying her head on Mike's chest slowly panting before giving him a kiss on the cheek "I love you" "I love you too".


End file.
